Star Wars: The Old Alliance
by darkreds
Summary: It's the time of the Clone Wars. Deep within the ancient cliffs of Odessen an ancient power has awoken, creating echos through the force. Master Yoda gathers a fleet and travels deep into wild space hoping to find the source of such power, the question is though. What is it the Jedi Master is facing? And what fate will it bring to the galaxy. Warning: SW:TOR - KOTFE Spoilers
1. Prologue

_**Star Wars**_

 _ **The Old Alliance**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _"Awaken..."_

 _"You have been idle long enough... Something of great power in the force has arrived here... No longer will you hide in this ancient tomb"_

* * *

 _ **Characters**_

Yoda – Grand Master of the Jedi Order

Obi Wan Kenobi – Human Jedi Master

Anakin Skywalker – Human Jedi Knight

Verei – Mirialan Captain

Spinner – CT 4598

Youngling – CT 5967

Dash – CT 3752

Trick – CC 1421

Thäne – Sith Lord, Grand Commander of the Old Alliance

Sabine – Republic Commando, Sister of Thane

Valkorion – Vitiate, the Immortal sith emperor

Sapphira – Grey Jedi, Sister of Thane

Ashoka Tano – Padawan of Anakin Skywalker

* * *

 _ **Wild Space**_

The small Jedi Grand Master sat on the bridge of the _Aggressive Negotiations_ a Mandator-class Star Dreadnaught, she was the commanding ship of the Section fleet of 11 ships under Yoda's command, the name was Skywalker's decision and in the situations it was constantly faced with, the name fit. Yoda hadn't slept in days, relying purely on the force for sustenance. He was looking for something out here, there was something here, its strength echoing through the force with great power, and so he meditated, searching for the source of the power, it could not be ignored. A great power had awakened from its long slumber.

Anakin walked out onto the bridge, he spotted the small master where he always was, sitting on the ships spacious yet quiet bridge. "Master Yoda?" Anakin stated as he approached.

Yoda didn't move, remaining in meditation as he responded to Skywalker's entrance on the bridge. "Young Skywalker? Something troubles you I sense?"

Skywalker had a look of genuine concern struck across his face "It is you who troubles me Master, you have sat here for days, you should rest Master. Remaining in this state is not healthy."

Yoda smiled slightly, and turned to the worried Jedi Knight. "Worry for me, you no longer must, arrived we have." Yoda then turned back to his view of the great ship in hyperspace, he tapped his cane on the metallic floor of the starship ever so slightly. Upon this action the bridge crew halted their actions and looked to him, ready for their orders. "Exit hyperspace we must, arrived we have…"

The bridge roared to life upon those orders, the fleet communications came to life relaying the new orders. Within the roar a young Republic captain stepped onto the bridge unnoticed, she sat upon her chair and turned to face the colours of the Hyperspace exit. This was Captain Verei, a young Mirialan pilot on her first assignment upon the bridge of a republic vessel. Despite her age she was one of the greatest captains the Republic had, during her time in the Republic Naval academy she graduated from the academy with the highest scoring the republic had seen in years.

In a few moments the fleet exited hyperspace, the entire fleet was made up of 1 Mandator-Class, 2 Venator-Class, 2 Acclamator-Class and 6 CR90 Corvettes.

Verei stood and made herself known on the bridge, the two Jedi turned to see her preparing to relay the new order. "Give me scanner readings on that planet, I want to know everything about it and don't forget to bring up historical logs."

The bridge crew systematically darted to their consoles with a frenzy, activating scanner and republic planetary logs, historical logs, anything on the world that lay in front of them, the two Jedi remained quiet looking upon the planet, looking through the force and trying to find what it was that brought them out here in the middle of galactic war. Several of the crew shouted out findings on the planet.

" _Historical logs state the planet is known as Odessen, Republic planetary logs have nothing recorded."_

" _Scans show the planet is habitable, high oxygen readings."_

" _Life sign reading Ma'am! Seems to be wildlife though!"_

" _Strange energy reading coming from a mountainous region of the planet, our sensors can't get through it, I suspect jamming systems are in place if someone is down there, no other data."_

The captain sighed, "It will have to do then" she then turned towards the two, well now four Jedi who waited in front of her, it seems Master Kenobi and Padawan Ashoka had joined them. "Master Jedi, it seems the rest is up to you from here, in preparation the squads who will assist you have been briefed and are awaiting further orders in the primary hanger bay"

The four Jedi nodded and gave their thanks before walking from the bridge towards the hanger bay.

[}-{]

The journey to the hanger was a quiet one, something that disturbed Ashoka Tano to great effect, never had pre-mission been something that was quiet, in fact it was usually plagued with drama, either between her and Skywalker or Skywalker and Obi-Wan. She had to break silent.

"So… What exactly can we expect here, because I don't know nothing about what we are even doing out here in what is literally the middle of nowhere."

Master Yoda was the first to answer, although the answer didn't really help with her question. "Know of this place, I do not, know of what lays here, I do not, but strong in the force this planet is… Ignore it, I could not, but go alone, I could not. Whilst strong in the force it is, hold dominion the light and dark does not, in balance Odessen is."

Kenobi frowned at those words, like he always does when he thinks too hard on something, "It's unlike anything we have seen before, previous encounters with force tainted planets, for example Tython and Korriban have shown distinct connections to Light or Dark. I have a bad feeling about this place…"

[}-{]

Moments later the four reached the hangers, two fully stocked CR25 troop carrier awaited their arrival, under the Jedi's command was an entire Company, they had a platoon of the 501st, one of the 212th, a 41st and finally a platoon 401'st shock troopers. But what stood out the most was a squad of four Republic Commando's standing to the far right. These men were ready for anything the galaxy had to throw at them, or almost everything, Anakin had faith in these men, so did Master Kenobi, but they had to remain skeptical simply because they knew nothing of this world.

* * *

[}-{]

 **Surface of Odessen**

An ancient fortress of the Alliance lies within the cliffs of Odessen, constructed in the year of 3635 BBY. Despite the age of this construct it is no ruin. To enter the halls of this most ancient fortress it is almost as if going back in time, for the many years this place has existed, it has not changed its archaic layout. Its great halls are a bustle of life, ancient Imperial and Republic soldiers still walked together through the great metallic halls discussing the recent galactic events. The smugglers den, bathed in warm orange light and stashed with crates, drinks, credits and alive with notorious criminals and rouges from all corners of the galaxy all discussing their latest escapade, be it a dangerous bounty or a great heist.

The force sensitives of this Order trained together, learning the ways of the Light, the Dark and the Grey, here in this room the force was practiced with freedom and balance. Deep within the heart of the mountain lay another room, submerged completely in darkness a figure sat upon his ancient Throne in an eternal sleep, well a would be eternal sleep. Something was here on Odessen, someone strong in the force had arrived, his ancient fortress had been discovered.

A voice called out to him in his mind _Awaken_

The ancient stirred slightly. _Your people need you_

With this he opened his eyes and looked into the darkness, he could see nothing in such light. Should one have been watching him they would have only seen the terrifying sight of his piercing yellow eyes.

The ancient figure stood and walked down the steps to his throne, the chambers many lights coming to life as he touched the ground. Upon the wall lay tapestries of the alliances many exploits and victories. Towards the entrance to his chambers lie two great banners of the Alliances symbol, this symbol features the Republic and Imperial insignia split in two and then imbued together. This symbol was one that represented trust, bravery, power, respect and allegiance. He stopped and spoke to the voice within his head telepathically.

 _Valkorion, tell me, I would like to know why it is you woke me…_

The voice of Valkorion replied, something that had proved incredibly rare. The Sith Emperor which had taken up residence within his mind was not exactly one for replying. _It is because you have been idle long enough… And anyway… Something of great power in the force has arrived here, no longer will you hide within the accursed tomb._

He sighed as he looked towards the doors of his great hall… Which may have well been a tomb. Upon reaching the ancient stone doors he waited for amount, using the forced energy to strengthen his arms, then he pushed forward, drawing on all his strength. The door creaked open for the first time in thousands of years. He stepped into the metallic walkways of the Alliance headquarters and was spotted by two guard standing watch over the throne of their most honourable Lord Commander, at the sight of him the two saluted with precise discipline and shouted his name in respect. "Lord Thäne!

 _ **So guys, how was that, my first fanfic has begun. If you guys have any ideas or problems leave a review stating what you want to see.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Reborn

_**Chapter 1**_

 ** _Reborn_**

"Today is a new age for the Alliance my brothers!"

\- Lord Thäne to the members of the alliance.

* * *

 _ **Odessen – Alliance HQ**_

Lord Thäne was almost surprised at the reaction of the soldiers and whilst Thäne knew he had been gone for this galaxy he wasn't sure of an exact number. Perhaps centuries… Perhaps more, but to know that the soldiers of the alliance were still loyal to his cause was enough.

It was only through Valkorion's power that they had lived this long. The old man spent his life grabbing for immortality, which eventually he did achieve, but not in a form that he found most desirable. It was because of the betrayal of his son, Arcann, that instead of physical immortality he became a voice and a source of power within Lord Thäne, eventually he and Thäne were able to grow eachothers power enough that the power was used it didn't just halt the aging of themselves but the entire Alliance. They had no regrets in doing this, but the power usage that went into it became the reason of going into the meditative sleep.

Out of respect Thäne smiled slightly and returned the salute. One of the soldiers wearing the distinct white armour of a Republic Trooper spoke up, his heavy republic accent was incredibly obvious. "My Lord, I recommend you make your way to the central complex, the others must learn of your return." With that both Republic and Imperial soldiers of the Alliance bowed their head slightly and stepped to Thäne's side, taking a ceremonial march formation.

Thäne thought to himself as he exited through the door, on his way to make his return known to all. _So this is it, my grand return… Time to see how this turns out…_

On the approach to the central citadel, Thäne was joined by more and more of his old Brothers in Arms, each one bowing their heads before falling into formation, by the time he reached the Alliance Citadel at least a thousand soldiers had taken up formation, a mass of black and white armoured warrior stood before him as he made his way up the rooms stairs.

The citadel was larger than it was when he went into his sleep. The entire base had increased in size. Great supports reached 60 meters into the air. The walls were of pure dark grey steel with a glossy look to them, similar to that of many starship interiors. The floor was jet black and reflective, the design copied that of a Sith Star Destroyer's hanger. The entire room was scattered with consoles, holo-projectors, the many officers of the Alliance had stopped their tasks to look upon the gather, their stern faces taking on grins of hope and surprise.

None doubted who stood before them, his appearance was distinct from any other in the room. Thane stood at a massive height of 6 ½ ft. His build was one of power and intimidation, Thänes skin was a tanned, but his face that is what made him so visible within a crowd, he had a deep scar across his right eye, the eye itself was undamaged though. That same eye was tattooed with a great red ring that had a red stripe passing from his jawline to a point just below his hairline. The man's hair was jet back and swept to the right neatly his facial hair was just neat black stubble. First glance would make him appear as one to be feared, one who was young, brash and violent. This was not so, this man was wise, confident and honorable. But he was far too trusting and would regularly risk his life and his sanity or even jeopardize a mission simply to save another.

He stood before his brothers and sisters in arms and prepared himself, he heard the Alliance communications open and knew it was time to begin.

"Brothers… and Sisters of the Alliance…" Thäne's face became stern and he took hold of the metal bars of the platform.

"For hundreds of years you have served this alliance awaiting my return…"

"Today is that day, a new step for the alliance in this Galaxy, I may be unaware of the happenings in recent years but not you."

"My awakening was not without reason… Many of you would not be surprised of this"

"Someone or something has felt my presence echo through the force and has arrived on this world."

"I felt the arrival of the being and know not of its intentions."

"Whatever happens now will be decided by our strength and will." With that Thäne let go of the metal bars and raised an arm into the air, pointing towards the banner of the alliance on that.

"We were formed under that symbol, it is a symbol of allegiance and honour, freedom and power!"

"Under that same symbol we will remain strong! The Galaxy can do nothing to change that!"

"Today is a new age for the Alliance my brothers!" and with that he finished, a great sense of pride filled him after this speech and all those around him echoed with cheers of praise and eternal glory.

 **Note: Sorry it's so short but when I wrote it with the extra content it felt like far to much was going on. I'm right in the middle of end of year exam right now.**


	3. Chapter 2: Deployment

_**Odessen – Several clicks from source of interference.**_

The two CR25's burst through the clouds of the planet below followed by all 16 of the ships LAAT Gunships. On the flight command had managed to find a large clearing which would prove invaluable as base of operations for the Republic on the planet. These troops had no idea of what they were to expect on this planet. It was lying in the centre of wild space, completely unchartered on all hyperspace routes. A ghost planet of sorts. Understandably even the Jedi seemed hesitant about the whole operation.

[}-{]

Within several hours the forward camp had been set up. Medical station was fully operational and the stationary CR25's were put to use as both the camps armoury and storage compartments. Massive grey tents branded with the insignia of the Grand Army of the Republic extended down in rows, these tents would be used as barracks, communications relays, briefing rooms and mess halls. They expected to be here a while, if the Republic had learnt anything over the war it was that not every operation would be as fast as Geonosis.

Within one of the central more extravagant tents the four Jedi stood around a holo-table just as it flickered to life, displaying the entire Jedi council in a most brilliant shade of blue. Almost as soon as it opened the dark skinned Jedi Master, Mace-Windu spoke up, his voice and expression the same as it seems to permanently be, stern, serious and questioning.

"Grand Master Yoda, Master Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padawan Ashoka Tano, how does your expedition into Wild Space go, I assume you have found the source of the disturbance?"

All eyes were on Yoda whom frowned in thought before replying. "Found the location we have Master Windu, on the Planet of Odessen it is."

The rest of the council looked to each other in confusion at this, clearly the council was just as unaware of the planet as they were only a few hours ago. Master Windu didn't wait for the others to speak and questioned first. "What makes this planet so special? Why have we never picked up the presence of it before?"

Skywalker stepped forward at this gesture, he had a hunch. "Master Windu, something makes me believe that either what was hidden here wished to remain so or… Something of great power has been dormant here for possibly generations, we have a plan though, Master Kenobi?"

This was Kenobi's moment to speak up, the operation plan had under preparation since the second they arrived.

"Yes, of course, Masters we have prepared it as the following.

Due to interference we haven't been able to get an aerial view but we have decided to spread out the operation, Skywalker, Ashoka and the 501'st will take central point in the approach of a relatively large construct several clicks to the south.

Master Yoda will go with the Commando squad to the right flank whilst I and the 212th will take the left flank. All troopers will be equipped with jetpacks for the mission due to the mountainous environment."

The Jedi council simply bickered for a few moments, the main complaint was that the plan wasn't properly fleshed out, that it was to brief. This complaint was struck down with the fact that interference denied them an aerial view on the location, thus denying a 'proper plan.'

[}-{]

 _ **Surface of Odessen – Approach to construct site.**_

Anakin and Ashoka stared out at the construct as they made their approach. The building smaller than they had first expected. Oddly enough from where they stood it seemed share several designs similar to that utilised in some of the republics more archaic military bases. Anakin looked to his young Padawan, a sarcastic grin appearing on his face when he did so, "So snips… I do hope you're excited for relic finding," Skywalkers remark came to the attention of the ever loyal 501'st officer, Rex standing behind them, who quickly piped up, "I can agree with you on that one sir… This whole operations feels like overkill considering what we're looking at is just an old dust gatherer."

Ashoka turned her head to the two quickly before turning back to the fast approaching building, "You know I wouldn't put such little faith in Master Yoda's judgement, to be honest though I have a bad feeling about this, you two can't tell me you don't feel it as well, especially you Skyguy…" Ashoka's words showed a slight irritation in her voice, accompanied with cautiousness.

"I got nothing snips, you're just paranoid that we aren't being shot at!"

 _ **Odessen – Commanders Quarters**_

Thane smiled as two women emerged from the shadows behind him. His sisters… Sapphira and Sabine. The two women contrasted amazingly. Sapphira with her pale complexion, pure bleach white hair and brightly glowing white eyes she was donned in her usual Mando'a armour with a flowing white robe sitting over it.

Meanwhile Sabine shared a similar tanned complexion to Thane along with a similar brightly yellow glowing eye colour, her attire though was full blown polished white republic commando armour.

Thane turned his head slightly to greet them. "It is good to see you both…"

Sapphira grinned "It is truly a most welcome pleasure"

"Aye it is." Sabine paused. "Brother I would like to report our scouts are in position, just give the order and they will begin."

"Give them the order."

"As you say" Sabine activated her communicator, the figure of an Imperial officer appeared on the view screen and nodded. Then the view screen deactivated. "It is done" she stated.

 _ **Surface of Odessen – Approach to construct site.**_

Chaos had erupted. One moment the troops under Skywalker and Tano's command were calmly approaching some old base the next they were dropping left and right, bloody, writhing and screaming in pure agony, whilst their brothers in arms scattered to spot the assailants. By Tano's side a soldier growled angrily, "Blasted slug rifles!"

Tano looked to him. "What do you mean? Why can't we hear them, wouldn't such a primitive weapon be louder?"

"Usually that would be the case general! However there are some who enhance the weapons with silencers, a modification equipped to the barrel which hides flash and greatly distorts its sound!"

"How do we fight that?!" Tano yelled with concern in her voice.

"How do we fight it? We don't fight it… We keep down and wait out of sight…"

It was ten minutes before the onslaught ended and the troops exited their cover. Skywalker looked around at the mess before him… It was savage. A soldier stepped up beside him. "Sir we had 10 casualties… If it wasn't for the heavy natural cover provided by this terrain and our armour's durability against ballistics… That could have gone much worse."

Skywalker nodded lightly in agreement. "We can't stay here to mourn the dead… We have to keep moving…"

The trooper quickly saluted, "Of course, Sir" he stated before turning away.

 _ **Surface of Odessen – Base of the construct**_

At the far right base of the construct stood Master Yoda and the elite troop of Republic Commando's under his command, these soldiers were Spinner, the squad leader, armed with a heavily modified Z6 Rotary blaster. Rook, the newest squad member and the team's medic. Dash the melee specialist and Trick the demolition and engineering expert.

Spinner took point with the small green master latched firmly to his backpack, giving silent commands to his troops as they moved in the shadows, looking for an entry, somewhere to this archaic building.

"I have a really really bad feeling about this" Trick grumbled under his breath.

Which was returned by a thoughtful frown, in agreement by master Yoda.

Rook tapped the wall of the monolith, indicating he found something, the others took guard while Trick had a closer look.

"It's definitely a door panel, things archaic though" Trick let out a sigh. "Luckily the design is republic… So I should be able to work something… Out"

Several minutes of quiet fumbling and reorganising wires and the panel clicked to life, a small screen appearing and as the engineer moved the last wire back into place a great rumbling sound echoed around them, a door, about twice the size of the average man, parted in the walls, a large, dark corridor appearing before the group.


End file.
